legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P5/Transcript
(Starkiller is seen standing alone as he pulls out a small radio) Starkiller: Alright, here we go. (Starkiller turns the radio on) Starkiller: Cinder? Cinder do you copy? Cinder: *voice* I hear you. Is something wrong? Starkiller: No, but I think I found what you were looking for. Cinder: *voice* Already? Starkiller: Nothing can hide from me Cinder. Tracking the girl was easy. Cinder: *voice* Heh. Tracking her isn't the issue. Let's see if you can take her. And remember: I must be the one who kills her. Starkiller: Trust me Cinder, you'll get your kill. But I will ensure that her friends die if they stand in my way. (Starkiller ignites his lightsaber) Starkiller: That I promise. Cinder: *voice* Good. Do what you have to, but all that matters is that you get her to me. Starkiller: You have my word. (Starkiller turns off the radio as he looks ahead) Starkiller: Now let's get started. (Starkiller begins to move forward as he catches a glimpse of his targets) Starkiller: The Defenders have entrusted these heroes for far too long. Once they're dealt with, Alkorin can finally rest knowing the Defenders will become much weaker. (Over with the members of Team RWBY and they're friends) Nora: Soooo... Now what? Weiss: I'm not sure. We put the Relic to a safe spot, though Salem I don't think will be interested in it now given she's teamed up with this Alkorin character. Jaune: There's also Jordan to worry about. Yang: Yeah who knows what he could be up to. What do you think Shade? (Shade is seen before he picks up on a scent) Shade: *smells the air* Hmmm....That's not right. Ren: What is it? (Starkiller begins running toward the group as Shade turns to see him jump from the trees) Shade: THAT!! (Shade and the others move out of the way as Starkiller lands and ignites his lightsabers) Starkiller: Well well.....We meet again. Shade: Starkiller! Starkiller: In the flesh. Shade: The hell are you doing here? Starkiller: My reason for being here is none of your concern. Hell, you won't even be alive long enough to figure it out anyway. Ruby: Don't bet on it! We don't care how strong you are, we'll defeat you! (The group all draws out they're weapons and they stand together) Starkiller: Of course you'd think that. (Starkiller then uses The Force as he begins choking the heroes around him) Starkiller: But that doesn't mean you're gonna win. (Shade then splits off a part of his body which jumps and covers Starkiller's eyes) Starkiller: HUH?! (Starkiller releases the heroes before he pulls the slime from his eyes and throws it to the ground, causing it to crawl over to Shade) Shade: You're not going to win. Starkiller: It's not about me winning, it's about getting that girl back to a friend of mine. Ruby: Me? Starkiller: Of course. Who else? Nora: Oh god its that crazy scorpion guy again! Ren: Ruby's not going anywhere with you! Starkiller: You say that like I'm giving you a choice. (Starkiller ignites his other lightsaber) Starkiller: Now stay out of my way. I'm only going to give you this one chance. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts